Rain
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: when Cat's boyfriend cheats on her, who is there for her? The one and only Beck Oliver of course. ONESHOT, BAT.


**Hey, so this should be a follow up from one of my drabbles, but i haven't uploaded that yet, it should be the 19th chapter. :) so ahhh... this can be read by itself or when i upload the drabble you can read that too... i'll either put it up next (but i got a pretty insane one about sikowitz) or 19th :)**

**a wee bit of BAT for you gus :')**

**lovelovelovelovelove.**

**disclaimer: i don't own Victorious! and oh, the bit about the generic boy voice was a beck/tori scene in jade dumps beck :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rain makes you depressed.<em>

* * *

><p>It's the day after the kick back.<p>

It's the day after Cat had her heart ripped out, thrown to the ground and stamped upon by the guy who she thought was 'the one'.

Obviously not.

What makes it even worse is that it was _Tori, _who he cheated on her with, _Tori Vega_, the girl who just happens to be oh so perfect with her big brown eyes and shiny brown hair and amazing singing voice that Cat would just _die _for.

She thought Tori was her best friend.

Obviously not.

Now Cat feels alone, even though she has 4 other perfectly good friends that she could be with, but she doesn't want to be near them because she doesn't feel good enough to have them.

There are a lot of obviously nots in her life at the moment,

She thought Tori was sweet, innocent… an angel.

Obviously not.

She thought he loved her.

Obviously not.

She thought Tori liked her, she thought she was good enough.

Obviously not.

She really doesn't like how dark her thoughts are, its most likely because of the rain, and how much noise its making, and then how much hurt she's felt since the moment yesterday when she walked into the black box theatre to inform her mom of when she'd be back, and heard voices.

"Come on babe, she won't suspect a thing"

"Yeah, but other people might"

"So? Do I care about the other people?"

"Well…"

"I don't, please Babe"

"Cat could walk in any moment!"

"Well if she does it saves me the bother of breaking up with her and us the bother of telling her!"

"I guess…"

"So will you?"

"Okay"

And when Cat couldn't take it anymore she walked in.

They were kissing.

"Tori?" she said, almost crying.

"Cat uh… erm… IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Oh, Tori, whatever are we doing here…" Her so called boyfriend said.

"Oh um yes… whatever were out lips doing attached to each other?"

"I have no idea…"

"Guys, I heard everything." She says, tears falling down her face.

"Oh… well… I'm sorry, Cat" Tori said, frowning.

Her boyfriend sighed, "I don't think I'm that sorry, come on Tor"

"No… I think I'm gonna wait here"

"By yourself?"

"No with Cat."

"No, by herself" Cat states, "Have fun together." And she turns and runs through the door, runs all the way home, into her bedroom, and that's how she ended up here a day later.

"**I can't believe I wasted brownies on him"**

She gets up from her bed, and places herself on the window seat, staring woefully at the pitter-patter of the rain as it hits the pavement and forms tiny puddles below.

"Cat honey?" There was a knock on her door, and her mother entered, softly shutting it behind her.

"I know you're hurting right now, but it's going to get better," she says as she places herself in front of her daughter.

"How do you know?" Cat mumbles, tearing her eyes away from the rain.

"Do you think that if I hadn't of had my heart broken as many times as I have now, that I would have ended up with your father?"

"I don't know"

"I was in a similar position as you a while ago, same age as you right now I think."

"Really? What Happened?"

"Same thing as you really, met a guy, loved the guy, thought he was the one, turned out he was cheating on me with my _sister _who at the time was my best friend, so pretty much the same"

"Auntie Lauren did that to you?" Cat says as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Yes, the only reason we talk now is because he broke up with her, and cheated on her, he was a player"

"So how did you end up with dad?"

"See, he was my other best friend at the time, but he had a girlfriend, on the same day I broke up with my boyfriend, your dad came to my house to comfort me, also bringing the news that he broke up with his girlfriend. Good riddance I said, never liked her that much. Turns out your dad had a secret crush on me, likewise, me to him, so he told me… and look where we are now."

"Wow…"

"I think it's similar to you and that Beck boy, in fact, I'm surprised he's not around now!"

"MOM!"

"Just kidding with you honey" she laughed, "Maybe… "

"Mom, he's got a girlfriend!" Cat stared out the window.

She didn't like beck like that… did she?

"I know honey, but so did your father, it only takes time, anyway, we're going out"

"Who are we?"

"Your father, your brother and I"

"Okay"

"You wanna come with?"

"Not really, where are you going?"

"To the supermarket and to buy your brother some new clothes"

"Ew, no thanks"

Mrs Valentine quickly hugged her daughter and left the room.

"Feel free to invite Beck over" she said poking her head round the door again.

"Mom!"

Her mom just laughed.

And now, Cat was alone, she watched her brother spin in circles in the rain, her mom and dad hurry to get into the car and as tears fell down her cheeks, it rained harder.

After staring blankly out the window for a while, she received a text.

**To: Cat Valentine  
>From: Beck Oliver<br>Date: Saturday 12 June, 2:32 PM.**

**Cat, stop being so depressed, it hurts me.**

She quickly typed out a reply.

**To: Beck Oliver  
>From: Cat Valentine<strong>

**I'm not depressed; it's the rain, defo the rain.**

**To: Cat Valentine  
>From: Beck Oliver<strong>

**u r depressed! Don't deny it!**

**To: Beck Oliver  
>From: Cat Valentine<strong>

**So… what do u think of the rain outside beck?**

**To: Cat Valentine  
>From: Beck Oliver<strong>

**Stop tryin to change the subject here! we need 2 cheer u up!**

**To: Beck Oliver  
>From: Cat Valentine<strong>

**mby I dnt wanna b cheered up, mby I wanna die in my own depression nd self pity… how do u like me now? ;D  
><strong>

**To: Cat Valentine  
>From: Beck Oliver<strong>

**Caterina Valentine! U just admitted you were depressed ha ha. **

**To: Beck Oliver  
>From: Cat Valentine<strong>

**wht, u think me being depressed is funny. u sir, r mean. **

**To: Cat Valentine  
>From: Beck Oliver<strong>

**Sorry, anyway, I'm coming over cos I want to cheer u up. I won't reply 2 ur texts cause I'm sat in the driver's seat of my car!**

Cat didn't bother to reply to this. She stared out the window until she saw the familiar red convertible pull into her driveway, Beck then got out, and looked to her window, offering her a small wave before jogging up to the front door and hiding in her outside porch.

"Beck!" Cat squeals, before getting up, flinging open her door and running downstairs where she opened the door and pounced on Becks damp body, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat! How you doing?"

"Okay I guess…"

"Aw, Cat" and he gave her another hug before guiding her to the living room couch. They sat in silence just hugging for a bit, before beck spoke up.

"So um, I broke up with Jade…"

"Why?"

"Because I caught her kissing Andre"

"_Andre__?"_

"Yep, weird coupling isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she done that!"

"It's she did Cat, not she done." Beck laughed

"Sorry Dad."

"Next, time, I expect better of you Caterina!" They both fell into fits of giggles at Beck's deep man voice.

"Hey, dude?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to ask you a question, but also trying to make fun of you"

"I don't sound like that do i?"

"No, that's just my generic boy voice"

"Oh… I like it… do more."

"So, um, dude, what do you think of Tori?" Cat said still in the deep voice.

"Uhh, you know, she's ok… look cat… I know what happened"

"Who told you?"

"Your mom"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Darnnnnnn."

"Why's that bad?"

"I don't know I gues-" Cat was cut of by her Cell phone getting a text, she looked at it.

**To: Cat Valentine  
>From: Tori Vega<br>Date: Saturday 12 June, 2:52 PM**

**Cat! I'm sorry, please let me b your friend again! Plz!**

**To: Tori Vega  
>From: Cat Valentine <strong>

**Hmm, dpends, r u still together with ur boyf?**

**To: Cat Valentine  
>From: Tori Vega<strong>

**Yh, we r.**

**To: Tori Vega  
>From: Cat Valentine <strong>

**then let me think… NO.  
>bye tor, hav fun with him.<strong>

And Cat suddenly burst into tears, burying herself into Becks chest.

"Shhh, Cat, it's okay"

"No it's not!"

"It will be, promise me, be strong now, because things will get better, it may be stormy now but it can't rain forever" he says.

Cat realises her mom was right, she does like Beck… No, wait… she loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>so, i hope you liked it :)<strong>

**review please!**

**love,**

**~ amy**

**_xoxoxox._**


End file.
